


An Innocent Mistake

by hollyand



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age II - Act 3, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Honestly there's less of Merrill being a domme in here and more sex if anything, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sex Work, Spanking (but only a little bit), Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/pseuds/hollyand
Summary: Frustrated with Bianca’s behavior, Varric enlists the services of a domme for some relief. He doesn’t expect who shows up.
Relationships: Merrill/Varric Tethras
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	An Innocent Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



> Just a little quick gift for Manka to say thank you for everything. I hope you like this!

Bianca had left him _again_ , slipped into the shadows of the night and probably into the Stone for all Varric knew; and, even worse, she hadn’t even left him after completing their tryst. Instead of fucking, they had been fighting, and she’d stormed out of Kirkwall, leaving Varric frustrated in more ways than one – and, right now, in desperate need of some relief.

But he couldn’t just go to the Blooming Rose. Not his style. Also, everyone in Kirkwall knew him, and tongues would wag. So he had to be discreet.

“Edwina,” Varric said tiredly, when the Hanged Man barmaid came up to his suite to clear away his empty wine-glasses – the evidence of his aborted evening with his on-again off-again lover. “I need something to, uh, take the edge off. You know what I mean.”

Edwina nodded. She’d always been Corff’s best barmaid, unlike Norah, whom he could never trust to get his order right. “I assume you don’t mean _more wine_ , serah.”

Varric nodded back, and gave her a _look_. “Special order. You know the one.”

“Got it in one, serah. I’ll be right back.”

Varric leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand across his brow, emotionally drained but very much in need of something, or even _someone_ , to make him take his mind off things right now – and to get done what Bianca didn’t. This had been happening more and more lately, and when Edwina noticed one day and said she had heard of a woman who could _relieve him_ on that front, could give him what he needed (nudge nudge, wink wink), Varric hadn’t taken her up on her offer… until tonight.

Edwina _always_ got his order right.

So Varric had no reason to think the serving-girl _wouldn’t_ get his order right in matters that _didn’t_ involve drinks at the bar.

Until a chirpy voice suddenly piped up.

“Oh! Varric! I didn’t realise you would be here as well!”

Varric dragged his hand away from his face and sat bolt upright in surprise. Sure enough, that had indeed been Merrill’s Dalish lilt – and Merrill was indeed standing in his suite, green eyes wide, thick warm coat over her slight elven frame and a rucksack on her back. He blinked at her in surprise.

“Daisy,” he sighed, wearily, but with fondness in his voice all the same. “I’m afraid now is a bad time.”

Merrill frowned in confusion. “But Edwina told me to come here. I didn’t expect _you_ would be here as well. Will you be watching?”

Varric was far too tired for this. But he’d humor her anyway. It’s not as if she ever meant any harm; he’d been looking out for her for _years_ in Kirkwall now.

“Watching _what_ , Daisy?”

“Well, I was paid a handsome amount to come and meet a client here by the name of – _oh_.” Merrill looked at the note in her hands. “Serah… _Chest-hair_?”

Varric swore the color drained from his cheeks and a chill went down his spine. “Daisy, I can explain,” he began; his silver tongue had got him out of many awkward situations, but the only way out of this one was to make it _more_ awkward. At least temporarily. “I’m sure this is an innocent mistake. Edwina said she’d heard of a woman who’d be able to come and, uh, help me with my current frustrations. Sorry for the mix-up.”

“Oh. Well,” Merrill said, shrugging off her rucksack, and it was only now that Varric wondered what was in it, and why she was wearing such a huge, shapeless coat, “I was told to come to this suite at the Hanged Man, as Serah Chest-hair needed the services of,” she unbuttoned her coat, “a _sex kitten_.”

Varric swallowed.

“Come again?”

Merrill shrugged off her coat at last, and it was only now that Varric could see the slinky, shiny black catsuit she was wearing – the uniform of a domme, and finally understood why she had hidden herself beneath such a huge coat. His mouth went dry as she pulled a black leather paddle from her rucksack.

“Daisy,” Varric said at last, “how long have you been working as a dominatrix?”

“Oh, only since I destroyed the mirror,” she replied cheerfully. “Hawke suggested that now the clan were no more, and I didn’t have the mirror to work on, I could do what I wanted with my life. Stop living for other people. So this is what I decided I would do instead.”

Varric remembered the terrible day they’d come back from Sundermount, Keeper Marethari and the clan dead by their hands, and Merrill crying into Hawke’s shoulder as the warrior comforted her as best as she could. He even remembered Hawke telling Merrill the world was now her oyster.

“And, uh, _this_ was what you chose, was it?”

“Of course it was!” Merrill answered cheerfully, green eyes bright. Varric shook his head a little to clear it. Even with her standing in front of him in shiny, skin-tight black leather, he could not imagine her as a dominatrix. “Isabela always calls me Kitten, so it wasn’t _too_ much of a stretch to become a sex kitten. Anyway. Would you mind terribly taking off your clothes and lying on your bed?”

Varric couldn’t help it: he laughed. “Daisy,” she said, removing his clothes anyway – he had to humor her, he supposed, “isn’t a domme supposed to be, well, bossier than this? Rather than asking me nicely to take my clothes off?”

Merrill just stroked the paddle in her hands, long slender fingers tipped with blood-red nails gently caressing the leather; and in spite of his amusement Varric gulped. “But you’re taking your clothes off,” she pointed out, not unreasonably. “So it’s not as if I can’t make you do as you’re told.”

Varric supposed she had a point. “Alright, mistress,” he chuckled, bending over to remove his boots – only to be shocked by a paddling on his butt.

“Clothes off,” she ordered, voice firm, her chirpy lilt bossier than he’d ever heard it. “And then on the bed.”

“Maker’s breath,” Varric swore, head reeling from this side of Merrill he’d never seen before. He knew the girl had hidden depths – Blondie was furious when he’d caught her looking in his grimoire for dirty spells – but he never expected _this_. “Alright, alright, I’ll be quick.”

How had he himself not looked at Merrill that way? He’d always thought she was pretty, sure, and even attractive for a woman that wasn’t a dwarf; but somehow he’d made the mistake of still thinking of her as an innocent little daisy, even after she’d spent six years in Kirkwall – and hung around _Isabela_ , of all people. Of _course_ she couldn’t be as innocent as he’d always thought her. And if she had been the lost young elven woman in the rough-and-tumble city of Kirkwall, then of _course_ she wasn’t anymore.

This was _entirely_ his mistake, Varric thought, cock jolting as Merrill removed her catsuit in one fluid motion, zipping down from her neck to her crotch and peeling herself out of it, cute breasts and tummy revealing themselves first before an expanse of long, slender, elven legs. He’d been so long wrapped up in Bianca and _that_ drama that he’d failed to notice Merrill blossom before his very eyes. He gulped again.

Merrill’s eyes gleamed as they roved over his body, taking in his chest hair and she took in his cock, erect and thick and _girthy_ like himself, and licked her lips at the sight of it.

“You know,” she said, lilting voice thoughtful, “I’d been thinking of spanking you till you were raw, but I might do something different, since it’s you.”

His mouth went dry again. “Oh, really?”

“Yes,” she answered. “I think I might just take what I want instead.”

For once, Varric was at a loss for words. This was… not the Merrill he thought he knew. But that didn’t mean he didn’t like it.

And that didn’t mean he didn’t _need_ it.

“Do you, uh, normally do that?”

“Oh no,” Merrill replied cheerfully. “My sessions as a domme usually don’t involve sex. Never, actually. But I feel as if sex was what you were actually after. Wasn’t it?”

Merrill was so artless and direct that Varric couldn’t bring himself to lie for once.

“I gotta be honest, Edwina told me she knew a woman who could relieve me of my, uh, current frustrations. I wasn’t expecting a dominatrix, much less you. Not that I, uh,” and here his eyes flicked up and down her body, taking her in, “would say no to you, if you were offering.”

Merrill nodded. “Good. Because I wouldn’t say no to you either, if this is what you want.”

“Oh, it is. Believe me.” _Even if I’d never considered you that way before_ , Varric thought to himself. _Why didn’t I? Maker’s breath, I’m an idiot_.

“Well, as long as you still do what I say,” she decided. “Put your hands above your head for me…”

Merrill flicked her wrists, and magical tendrils, like vines, slowly crept round his body, tying him up, the scent of a forest after the rain permeating the air – a weaker version of her Ensnare spell, he belatedly realized. Her magic was a soft caress on his body, threading through his chest hair, around his torso, wrapping around his arms – and when he tried to move his hands, he found his wrists bound tightly.

“Excellent,” Merrill beamed. “This way, you can’t move.”

Varric gulped, and licked his lips. “Uh… what would you have of me?”

Merrill smiled, and positioned her naked form over him; she towered over him anyway, Varric thought, when they stood side by side; but never did he once imagine that she would tower over him like _this_ , with him trapped under her and ready to serve.

And he was beginning to realise that he rather _liked_ it.

“You will lick my pussy until I climax,” Merrill instructed him, her once-girlish voice still firm and bossy; and by now, Varric decided he just had to go along for the ride, rather than dwell on how disoriented he felt at this new and unexpected Merrill. “And I will decide if you can have your pleasure or not.”

Merrill moved herself up his body, and then positioned her pussy over his face. Varric salivated; her pussy was pink and smelled fresh, devoid of hair like he’d heard elves were – a complete contrast to himself – and when she lowered herself onto his mouth he gratefully lapped at her like he’d been thirsty all evening.

She was wet; her juices tasted sweet, and, encouraged by this, Varric licked circles around her clit, before moving to her hole and delicately poking his tongue in before licking his way back to her clit again. Above him, Merrill hummed her pleasure, and the sound made Varric’s erection strain for release, desperate to be inside her tiny cunt to help him get there. Merrill arched her back and sighed happily, and Varric continued to lick all around, like a dwarf exploring the Deep Roads for the first time.

“Varric,” Merrill breathed, and the sound of his name was like music to his ears. When he entered her hole with his tongue again she ground down on him, moving herself up and down on his face so he could tongue-fuck her how she liked it.

All thoughts of Bianca were completely forgotten. Varric’s only thoughts were of the naked elf spread all over his face, juices moistening his lips, tongue, chin, his nose buried in her groin as she worked herself up and down in time to the strokes of his tongue. He could feel the headboard shaking from where she’d grabbed onto it so tightly, and from the noises she was making, she was close to her climax.

If there was one thing Varric prided himself on, it was being good with his tongue in more than one way.

When Merrill came, she let out a string of elven words that sounded utterly filthy, and Varric felt her walls clench around his tongue and release in waves. She hadn’t even allowed him to kiss her, and yet here she was, cumming all over his face.

Not that he was complaining. She looked good, she felt good, and she tasted good. Hell, breathing her in all this time had been _exquisite_. And now here she was, and he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather be doing than bringing her to climax from his mouth.

When Merrill’s orgasm died down, she climbed off him somewhat shakily, panting as hard as he was; and it took Varric some minutes to remember that he was still tied up, on his bed, with his hands bound above his head – and his erection weeping.

“Uh, Merrill,” he started, voice raw, and ragged. He wanted to beg her _please let me cum_ but that was a surefire way to ensure that she wouldn’t let him – and he didn’t want a _second_ woman to leave him hard and frustrated and wanting tonight. “Did that please you?”

It took Merrill some moments to get her breath back enough to answer; until she did, her silence was agony as she lay by his side.

“Very well,” she conceded. “You’ve been so good, Varric, I suppose I can ride you for a while.”

 _Thank the Maker_ , he wanted to say, cock straining so hard he was sure his balls were erect too, but instead all he said was, as gallantly as he could, voice thick with arousal, “When you’re ready, Merrill.”

He didn’t have to wait long after that: Merrill scooted towards his cock and positioned herself over him again, and when she sank down Varric groaned in relief as he entered her. Her hole enveloped his shaft, wet and warm and _so good_ , and when she started to move it was all he could do not to thrust very gently into her.

But. It was _her_ evening, and _her_ rules. He had to let her take control.

Merrill moaned her pleasure as she rode him, and Varric watched her in awe. She was so beautiful, riding his cock like this, skin so soft as he held onto her waist – her breasts bouncing up and down with the rhythm, and the sight and the sensations of her were exactly what he needed this evening without realising it. He had no idea where she’d learned to fuck like that, to moan as wantonly as that, but he wouldn’t complain.

Merrill continued to ride him, mounted on his cock, her pussy almost tightening around his, her legs clamped on either side of her body. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest for balance, fingers in his chest hair, slapping her butt hard against the tops of his thighs on every downstroke.

“Gonna…” Varric panted; he could feel his climax rising, and he had to warn her. “Gonna – gonna come…”

Merrill dismounted him, moved to the side of him, grabbed his cock in one of her hands and started to pump. He wasn’t sure her small hand completely wrapped all the way round his cock, but he thrust into her hand anyway as she finished him off – and it was blessed relief to climax, to spurt all over her breasts and stomach and whatever other part of her body was near his cock as he ejaculated long, thick white ropes of cum, lost in the orgasm that swept through his body and found release all over both of them. 

When it was all over, when he’d got his breath back and lay there in post-coital bliss, Merrill in his arms, Varric grinned lazily at her. If he thought she was beautiful before, she looked even more beautiful with her breasts and stomach covered in his semen.

“Sorry about that,” she said, round green eyes apologetic. “I’m not on birth control. But I could be, next time, if you wanted this again.”

 _Maker’s breath_ , Varric thought. _I do want this again_. He didn’t know yet what he would do about Bianca, but after this he was wondering if it was time to move on from her at last.

“I think I do,” Varric panted. “You know what, though? You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Merrill giggled. “I did it all the wrong way round, didn’t I?”

Varric chuckled, and pulled her closer to him. “Well, that can be easily rectified,” he said, as their lips met for the first time.


End file.
